wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
List of five star rated WWE matches
1994 *Razor Ramon © defeated Shawn Michaels in a ladder match at WrestleMania X to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship. *Bret Hart © defeated Owen Hart in a steel cage match at SummerSlam to retain the WWE Championship. 1997 *Bret Hart defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin in a submission match at WrestleMania 13. *Shawn Michaels defeated The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match at Badd Blodd to become the #1 contender to the WWE Championship. *James Harrison defeated Owen Hart © at Survivor Series to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. 1998 *James Harrison © defeated The Rock on Raw to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship. *James Harrison © defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker and Kane in a fatal four-way at Capital Carnage to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship. 1999 *Ken Shamrock © defeated James Harrison at St. Valetine's Day Massacre to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship. *James Harrison © defeated Mankind at No Mercy to retain the WWE Championship. 2000 *James Harrison © defeated The Rock, Mick Foley and Big Show in a four-way elimination match at WrestleMania 2000 to retain the WWE Championship. 2001 *The Rock © defeated James Harrison at No Way Out to retain the WWE Championship. *James Harrison © defeated Eddie Guerrero at WrestleMania X-Seven to retain the WWE European Championship. 2002 *James Harrison defeated The Undertaker at SummerSlam. *The Reapers (James Harrison and The Undertaker) defeated Rey Mysterio and Edge at No Mercy to become the inaugural WWE Tag Team Champions. 2004 *James Harrison © defeated Kurt Angle at WrestleMania XX to retain the WWE Championship. 2009 *James Harrison defeated Shawn Michaels at SummerSlam. 2010 *James Harrison © defeated Edge at WrestleMania XXVI to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. 2011 *CM Punk defeated John Cena © at Money in the Bank to win the WWE Championship. 2012 *James Harrison © defeated Brock Lesnar at SummerSlam to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. 2014 *Daniel Bryan defeated James Harrison © and Batista at WrestleMania XXX to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. 2015 *James Harrison © defeated John Cena and Seth Rollins to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. *Ana Sanchez defeated Natalya © in a Hell in a Cell match to win the WWE Divas Championship. 2016 *Becky Lynch © defeated Paige at the Royal Rumble to retain the WWE Divas Championship. *The Brothers (James Harrison and Matthew Harrison) defeated The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) © at Roadblock to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. *Shinsuke Nakamura © defeated Finn Bálor at Roadblock to retain the WWE European Championship. *Fénix defeated Tama Tonga at NXT TakeOver: Dallas. *Ana Sanchez © defeated Sasha Banks at WrestleMania 32 to retain the WWE Divas Championship *Ana Sanchez © defeated Melissa in a 60-minute Iron Man match at Extreme Rules to retain the WWE Divas Championship. *Team Europe (James Harrison, Finn Bálor and Cesaro) defeated Team NJPW (Kazuchika Okada, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Katsuyori) in the final of the World Cup of Wrestling. *AJ Styles (Intercontinental c) defeated Shinsuke Nakamura (European c) at Unforgiven to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship and win the WWE European Championship. *James Harrison defeated Matthew Harrison © in a ladder match at Unforgiven to win the World Heavyweight Championship. *Shinsuke Nakamura © defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi at Backlash to retain the WWE Championship. 2017 *Seth Rollins defeated Kenny Omega on Raw ''as part of The International Series. *Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Shinsuke Nakamura on ''SmackDown ''as part of The International Series. *Shinsuke Nakamura defeated AJ Styles at WrestleMania 33. *Hiroshi Tanahashi © defeated Kazuchika Okada at WrestleMania 33 to win the WWE United States Championship. *Kenny Omega defeated Kazuchika Okada at Judgment Day to win the vacant WWE Championship. *Will Ospreay defeated James Harrison in the first round of the England qualifier of the World Cup of Wrestling. *Hiroshi Tanahashi © defeated Shinsuke Nakamura in a 3-out-of-5 falls match at Money in the Bank to retain the WWE United States Championship. *Shinsuke Nakamura © defeated Kazuchika Okada at SummerSlam to retain the WWE United States Championship. *Zack Sabre Jr. © defeated Ricochet at SummerSlam to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship More than 5 Stars '6¼ Stars' *Kenny Omega © defeated Kazuchika Okada at Money in the Bank to retain the WWE Championship. '6 Stars' *James Harrison © defeated Shinsuke Nakamura on ''Raw ''to retain the WWE United States Championship. *Kazuchika Okada © defeated Kenny Omega at the Royal Rumble to retain the WWE United States Championship. '5¾ Stars' *Kenny Omega © defeated Kazuchika Okada at Unforgiven to retain the WWE Championship. '5¼ Stars''' *James Harrison © defeated Dean Ambrose at SummerSlam to retain the NEVER Openweight Championship.